A technique by which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used for a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a transistor whose active layer includes an amorphous oxide semiconductor layer containing indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) is disclosed in Patent Document 1.